Eight Lives
by Hooded-Nerd
Summary: When Takano was young he was kidnapped and saved by a stray cat and as a result the cat died. Years later he is a world-renown veterinarian. Leaving the local clinic, Takano meets a photographer in a tree with striking green eyes resembling a cats'. Reincarnation. MAKING IT A FULL STORY NOW! (Why am I doing this to myself TvT)
1. A Tragic End & New Beginnings

Hello everyone, I'm back from a long hiatus and with a new story! o(^▽^)o

I'm still deciding if this story should be a two-shot or just risk it and start a whole new story? If you liked the first chapter please leave a review on what you think I should do? I also accept criticism on this story just to help improve my writing skills, because it's been quite a while the last time I wrote so I'm kinda of rusty along with the fact my only device is an old iPhone T-T.

Anyone one who read my other fanfic Sleeping Sakura and are waiting for an update, I'll address what I have to say at the end. SORRY! (＞人＜;)

Anyway, this is my second story/fanfic I have created and this idea just hit me so hard that I couldn't help but begin writing -_-;

This fanfic contains the subject of reincarnation and Ritsu will be a few years younger as an adult for the ages and rebirth can seem logical(If that makes sense?)

Hope you enjoy! ( ^ω^ )

*I DO NOT OWN SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI"

* * *

 _"Masamune!" A woman's high pitched voice yelled out._

 _Tires screeched, birds flap away as the rubber skidded across the crumpling concrete resonating loudly into air, pier_ _cing the ears of any nearby civilians._

 _The young four year old stood helplessly as faced the torturing squeal of rubber as it abruptly stopped before him. Staring up at towering black van with tinted windows, dark enough to even hide any light source within._

 _Then in a second the slick, shining black door opened, as large black-gloved hands reached out and grabbed the shoulders of the thin framed boy. Roughly, pulling him into the dark abyss of the black van just than he heard the screams of his mother yelling out his name once again ringing in his head just as the door shut and complete darkness overwhelmed the young boy._

 _The screeching of tires resumed as the van speed off not giving the helpless parents a chance to take back their only child._

 _Lost in a daze at the sudden events that took place all the boy could do was stare into the darkness, wide-eyed, and body frozen in place as the hand of his captor did not loosen up their grip._

 _In a booming voice a man, other than his captor, commanded, "Knock the kid out before he begins screaming"_

 _The shock had finally left the boy as he realized he had a set of lungs, so he began thrashing and screaming bloody murder trying to escape the grasp of his captor._

 _Suddenly three more sets of giants hands held the boy down with a few curses being whispered as the boy continued to thrash with his life. Just then a wet rag covered his nose and mouth muffling his screams. The rag carried a odd scent that was unknown to the raven-haired boy._

 _Slowly growing weak and feeling as his consciousness_ fades _Masamune, heard the same booming voice mutter, "This will teach that B**** she chose the wrong man to convict". Masamune then entered a deep sleep._

* * *

 _Waking up with a start, the four year old looked around, sweating profusely despite being mid February and winter in Japan being at it's coldest. A dizzying headache overcame the young child. Unable to look around the boy only knew that he was in an abandoned building in the middle of the night with his cheek pressed against the cold surface of the old concrete._

 _Trying to pick himself up the boy realized that his hands and feet were bound together with rope, hands tied behind his back. Tape masked his mouth shut and grogginess hung over Masamune as his mind was still muddled by whatever was in the rag._

 _Squinting, honey-brown eyes focused on a group of men dressed in all black their silhouettes being shone by the faint moonlight shining through the broken windows. Using the skills he learned from books the four year old counted five men._

 _Groggily looking around the building the boy noticed a pair of vibrant green eyes shining through the darkness of the farthest corner, darkest area in the room. Reminding Masamune of the shiny things his mother wore whenever they ate out._

 _Noticing how the eyes were staring directly at him, unable to look away the four year old just stared back at the slit pupil eyes. Slightly moving to adjust his quite uncomfortable position, whatever was in the corner jumped a bit before moving forward into the light._

 _Eyes widening, Masamune realized that whatever was staring at him was the animal he saw in his books. A..._

 _'Neko', the raven-haired boy thought._

 _Trying to move a bit to get a better look a the feline creature, the cat took it upon itself to move towards the bound boy._

 _Freezing the boy saw how the cat's fur coat was a mix of white and brown, with brown being the more dominant color. The two continued to hold each other's stares as the feline inched closer._

 _Reaching the boy's feet it began to purr as it slowly rubbed it's head against the boy's leg. Flinching at the sudden action, the boy stared, dubiously, at the humming cat._

 _Wanting to see how the fur of the stray felt like the child tried to free his rope bound hands but failed miserably before jumping at the sound of a deep voice._

 _"So what do you plan to do to the kid?" Staring up at the group, Masamune knew these people weren't his parents or their friends and felt they had bad intentions. Feeling tears well up in his eyes as he knew he was in a bad place and will probably never see his parents again. About to sob, the four year old noticed that the cat from before beginning to vibrate against his chest. Rubbing it's head against his jacket as a way of comfort. Eyes drying, the boy stared as the feline continued to purr with eyes closed._

 _Only for a second, Masamune swore he saw a pale glowing hand rest against his chest, small like a child and very warm and cozy. Before noticing a child's face giving a soft smile before disappearing. Seeing the cat again._

 _Eyes cleared of any moisture, all the four year old wanted to do was pet the animal and see how soft it was. Just then the cat stopped comforting the boy before looking up, towards the group of men, pupils becoming narrow again._

 _Following the cat's lead, Masamune stared at the group as well hearing in on their conversation._

 _"We could ask for ransom money?," one man inquired._

 _"No, how about sell him to a pervert? The cops won't be able to find the kid once he's sold," another suggested._

 _Smacking the back of the man who just spoke, "The cops can easily find him! That's not good enough either. I want her to suffer the loss in losing something precious. She convicted my brother and will pay for what she did!"_

 _The group of men were silently for a second before a fourth man spoke up, "Why don't we just kill the kid, maybe make torture him a bit too?"_

 _Nodding at the idea, the leader was thinking how the deed should be done. Unable to comprehend the conversation, Masamune, stared down at the cat, who was now arched with fur standing on end._

 _Looking back at the group of men as they whispered. He made eye contact with one of the taller ones, stiffening, the boy stared in shock. "HEY! The kid's awake!"_

 _Quickly snapping his attention back at his chest to see if the cat would comfort him. To his horror the cat had disappeared, about to well up with tears as he realized he was alone again. The men began to near the boy, just as the sound of metal clattering onto the asphalt outside, echoing through the quite streets. Freezing, the men began to look around._

 _"The four of you check what happened I'll deal with the kid. If you see someone running catch'em and get rid of them we can't have witnesses!" The leader ordered as four of his henchmen nodded and ran out the building. The heavy stomping hitting Masamune's ears._

 _Seeing as the only remaining man continued to inch closer, pulling out something shiny from their pockets, "This has to be quick if I don't want to get caught, your lucky kid," the giant man says._

 _Choking on his sobs, Masamune wished he could see his parents one more time as dread filled his gut. Squeezing his eyes shut, to await his doom, the boy jumped at he heard the men yelp out in pain just as the sound of metal clattered onto the ground._

 _Opening an eye, the raven-haired children saw as the same cat continued scratching the big man in the face while hissing with every swing of its paw. Quickly moving around the man's head to make sure it isn't caught by the man's hands._

 _Staring up in astonishment the boy saw as the feline continued to attack, a transparent child appeared. Carrying chestnut brown hair with very pale skin and wearing a tattered oversized hoodie and pants. The child seemed a bit older than Masamune was but still relatively small compared to the four year old. The see-through kid was glowing a pale gold as it pounded it's tiny fist against the giant man as he hunched over in pain with a war cry added to his fist attack. Blinking the glow disappeared only to show the cat still attacking the giant man._

 _Becoming irritated and in a immense amount of pain, the burly man waited for his chance before forcefully ripping the cat off his head slamming it against the hard ground roughly and grabbing for his weapon. Before giving the cat a chance to run, the broad man grabbed the cat's neck preventing anyway of escape before driving the sharp weapon into feline's side._

 _A straggled and distorted sound left the cat's mouth as it's glowing eyes stared at Masamune. Staring in horror, the boy saw as something red began to pool around the cat's body and mouth. Letting out muffled screams as the man did the same action again and again seeing as the glow from the creature's green eyes slowly dim._

 _Continuing to stare helplessly, Masamune saw that pale light again and saw the same transparent boy before as he lied under the man's grip being striked over and over again. Seeing red trickling down the boy's nose and mouth, Masamune began thrashing. Maintaining eye contact with the brunette, tears rushed down faster than before. The faintly glowing child reached out a clear hand mouthing the words, "It's going to be okay," towards Masamune before giving a weak smile with dulling emerald eyes. Hand falling to the ground before reaching the bound child, the light dispersed and floated towards the ceiling before disappearing._

 _Frozen in place, Masamune saw the cat's eyes no longer held it's light only a dull version of it's former self._

 _The man continued with his actions, striking the feline despite the fact it was long passed but out of frustration. The man huffed before facing the traumatized four year old with a bloody face from his animal overkill._

 _Before saying a thing towards Masamune, sirens rang through the streets outside just as his henchmen ran back into the building panting._

 _"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU IDIOTS DO!" The man boomed, causing Masamune and the other men to jump._

 _"We didn't do anything! We found no one outside and as we looked there was a cop car coming our way and spotted us! So we booked it!" One man answered in huffs._

 _"YOU IDIOTS LED THE COPS TO THIS PLACE!" The man yelled in anger before standing and kicking the still cat harshly against the wall, the cat's body creating chilling crunching sound on impact._

 _Before the men could sputter an excuse the man spoke, "Whatever leave the kid here get back to the van, we have to get out of here now!" He ordered before grabbing his knife and running out the back exit with his men in tow._

 _Soon after that everything passed in a blur._

 _The officers entering the abandoned building and finding Masamune before calling backup and freeing the boy. His parents arriving with worry and small tears in their eyes as they embraced their lost child. But all Masamune could focus on was the life less cat that laid crumpled and contorted, covered in red and eyes closed._

 _All he could do was cry for the lost of the cat and how he couldn't save it._

 _The men were never found and the case was soon forgotten, just like the lifeless stray cat who was never given a proper burial._

* * *

 _-24 Years Later-_

"Takano-sensei!" A petite female called out from behind.

Noticing the call, a tall man amongst the crowd of scrub-uniformed men and woman turned to face the young woman.

"Yes?" He answered nonchalantly.

Stammering in her speech as she stood before one of the world's most prestigious Veterinarian doctor. Slim black rimmed eyeglasses hung upon his nose as the raven-haired man gave off a sense of heir or upper-class keeping himself upright, calm, cool, and collected. Despite being called in a numerous amount of times the young surgeon still manages to obtain a steady and neat lifestyle. Besides his prestige many do not know the reason why this mysterious man became a pet doctor, out of all professions?! For someone who seems qualified to be seen as an actual doctor.

"U-U-Umm.." The woman stuttered before composing herself with a cough, "Patient 243 seems to be in great condition with the help of your hands in removed the metal beads from his stomach. Hina has began trials to see if she is qualified to enter the rehabilitation process to work out her legs again. Also there is a phone call from Ojira-dono asking if you could come to his villa and check on his pet poodle seems like she doesn't want to eat anything. He is willing to pay upfront with cash."

Nodding with every report, the raven-haired man nodded once more before speaking, "Good, tell Ojira-dono that I'll come by next week."

"Understood," the woman replied before walking off with her clipboard.

Letting out a small sigh, the bespectacled man took off his glasses giving his honey eyes a small rub before checking the time with his wristwatch to see that his shift was almost over. Heading towards the Staff Looker Room. The twenty-eight year old takes of his medical scrubs and changes into some more moderate clothing. Consisting of a long sleeved black shirt, dark jeans, and dress shoes. Placing his work items in his assigned locker and locking it up. Placing his glasses in his pocket, the man walked out of the room.

Even being considered one of the world's greatest veterinarians, the raven-haired adult loved working in a local clinic for it meant peace and tranquility, if they didn't have new arrivals on that day or someone screaming because their dog was vomiting blood.

Passing though the narrow hallways before exciting the door that led to the main front office passing by the receptionist. A rather small man with a split mid-hair haircut and carrying a face of a high school student but actually being the Vetern's senior by a few years.

Atop the black marble top of the front desk showed a plague reading; Kisa Shouta.

"Have a nice day, Takano-san!" The receptionist chimed, "Make sure you don't pick up any strays again! You need the extra rest."

Giving a slight chuckle, "Yeah Yeah, say that to the guy who knocked at my door at three in the morning with a barely breathing stray cat in his hands. When I had a big surgery awaiting in a few hours."

"I couldn't let it just die on the streets when I knew someone who could save the poor thing," the main huffed. "Anyway, you decided to adopt the cat after."

"You have a point, see you tomorrow," the veterinarian waved as he exited through the automatic sliding doors.

Due to the clinic's location all the man had to do was walk a few blocks and he would arrive at his apartment complex. Being a rich man didn't mean the twenty eight year old would spend richly like others. Yes he did buy a quite large and comfy apartment but it didn't mean that he would wave his money around and buy the latest sports car to drive to and from work.

Matter-of-factly, the man liked taking strolls as he left work, even though he had just finished his night shift but had to work overtime due to rather difficult circumstances. So by now it was already near the end of the day with sun beginning to set.

Beginning his trek back home, Takano walked by the busy pedestrians with no mind hearing the bustling and honking of the city streets in Tokyo. Hands in his pants pocket, the man walked onward taking in the refreshing cool breeze that came with the early days of spring and Sakura trees still at their highest peak of beauty.

Grabbing a quick bite at a nearby sandwich shop it was nearly evening with the sun gone from the horizon. Deciding to take a break from his walking and stare at the array of bloomed cherry blossom trees, relieved he had a day off tomorrow. Noticing a a darkness inBetween the trees. A deep memory submerged sending small chills up the man's spine as he shuddered a little at the image in his memory.

Even though being kidnapped, it did not faze his parents much as long as they knew their son was safe for they could focus back on their work. In a few years his parents would divorce leaving the apathetic teen to become more of a shell.

Having recovered from his attempted kidnapping with only snips and pieces of it still fresh in his mind. All the man learned was to push the memories back and move on but what kept his resolve strong for being a veterinarian was that one stray cat who possible saved his life. The moments he had with the small feline are still a bit unclear and fuzzy but all he can remember was the twisted and bloody body that became of the poor cat as a consequence for it's heroic action. Knowing now that, he could never had the chance to save the poor cat only motivated the twenty eight year old more to become better at his skills and sharpen the enough to save any animal that comes his way.

 _Click! Click!_

Quickly turning around, Takano saw nothing behind him. More aware of his surroundings the Vet. tries to find the source of the sound. Becoming cautious and make sure it wasn't a stalker or paparazzi ready to attack the tired man from all angles. The dark haired man warily looked around just in case he saw something suspicious.

"Your very jumpy for someone who seems composed," a soft voice inquired.

Snapping his head up towards the tree he was standing under a gust of wind came in just to reveal through the pink blossoms a young man with smooth white skin and silky brown hair. A bulky black professional camera with a zoom in lenses was in between the pale man's hands as he laid in a commando crawl way atop the tree branch.

One thing that struck the twenty eight year old veterinarian was those uncanny emerald eyes piercing through the darkness of the shadows. Unable to look away or move as the eyes almost seemed inhuman with a vibrant glow and pinprick pupils.

Just like a cat.

* * *

Thank you all who have been supporting my first story, Sleeping Sakura and for those who just read this two-shot?(still don't know yet XP) THANK YOU SOO MUCH!

Also please review if I left any grammar mistakes because I did not re-read this because trying to write this on a phone using the desktop/laptop version of the website on my phone's safari so it got me irritated many times but I prevailed.

As for the title I'm actually unsure why I called this Eight Lives ?-? I originally called it Nine Lives but didn't want to rip off any other names especially the movie title(I never saw it but my opinion from the commercials was that I wasn't going to like it, sorry σ(^_^;)

Also regarding Sleeping Sakura readers! I'm not abandoning the story, I actually just need to some how format the whole chapter and think how I'll put things together. Along with the fact I need to make things more understandable since I've wanted make changes so it will contradict things I wrote in the past, so please bear with me! I APOLOGIZE FOR MY INCOMPETENCE! (＞人＜;)

I'll try to update again but can't make promises ´д` ;

Bye ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


	2. Cat Eyes

**Hello (^O^)/**

 **First things first, this will be a full on story!(Why am I doing this \\\\(TvT)/ I couldn't see it as a two-shot and came up with so many things that could happen later on that I couldn't see it as a two-shot anymore -v-;)**

 **Too tired for author's notes TvT**

 ***I DO NOT OWN SEKAI ICHI HATSUKOI***

* * *

Unable to look away from those bright eyes. The man just stood in silence left in a trance. It was very odd to the Veterinarian to meet eyes with a human being that carried an animal-like feature. It was quite odd but interesting.

After a few more seconds, the brunette was the first to break eye contact. The pale man rolled off the branch, as if he were rolling across a flat surface. Nearly yelling out in shock and worry for the man's safety, the Veterinarian was sure the brunette would break something with that reckless move. He tried to reach out already knowing that he wouldn't make it in time.

Freezing in his position, Takano saw how the brunette landed gracefully onto his two feet very agile and quick seeming as he just hoped down than rolled.

Looking down at his camera, the screen lit up the pale man's face almost making it illuminated through the dark giving his jewel eyes more of a glow.

Pressing the right and left function arrow keys on his camera, the brunette was fully focused on his device more than the man before him. Only paying mind to the two shots he had taken of the man's backside.

Realizing what the porcelain skin man was looking through, Takano automatically reached for the camera. Surprisingly, the brunette shifted away from him without batting an eye or even looking up.

Trying to reach for it again, the shorter male stepped back on instinct, reflexes sharper than any human he has seen for yet again he did not look up from that small black device.

Sighing in exhaustion, the sleep deprived twenty eight year old pinched the bridge of his nose in slight annoyance. "May you please delete those photos I don't like my picture being taken," Takano politely asked.

Ignoring the man once again, full attention only on his camera's screen. The brunette only glanced up for a screen with his mesmerizing clear eyes before looking back down, silent. Eyes squinting at the two photos switching back and forth as if analyzing every detail and difference between the very similar photos.

Feeling irritation grow within him, Takano made one final attempt to snatch the camera from the brunette. Knowing full well that the shorter man is going to dodge it again.

"Can you stop grabbing for my camera, this is my only good one," the brunette scowled.

Taken aback by the man's words, the twenty eight year old stood still. Deciding to let the brunette finish his analyzes before saying anything for he knew that he will not bribe the guy nor assault him for taking his picture.

Taking this chance to take a better look at the pale man, Takano made a minor mental note of his new acquaintance's appearance just in case this guy wasn't a creepy stalker or was hired by a magazine publisher. For than he can keep watch.

The man before him was quite short not as short as the clinic's receptionist but nearing his height. Along with having a young face, heart shaped with nut brown bangs nearly missing his emerald eyes. The chestnut brown hair that reached the nape of the short man's neck was shimmering under the moonlight and camera's screen, holding a shining silky look. Takano imagined the touch of his hair would be soft and fluffy. The man's skin was porcelain white smooth and rather clean for being in a tree. A dark brown cardigan sweater hung loosely upon his small frame with a white undershirt. Dark jeans and brown boots laced up his thin legs reaching his shins.

Noticing how the brunette harbored a lanky frame with minimal amounts of muscle under that cardigan and shirt. It helped explain to the veterinarian why the branch did no snap under the young man's weight and why the man was well-balanced and able to obtain such quick reflexes. The man's nose was small with a good set of plum lips and a forever rosy pink blush upon those pale cheeks.

One key feature about the silent brunette was his glowing green eyes, clear as crystals and radiating through the darkness. The light from the camera screen dancing across those crystal eyes. One flaw, would be the undeniable fact that there was a frown placed upon those pink lips creating a whole butterfly effect on the youth's face. Creating a bleak look in his eyes for such a bright color.

The brunette was rather good looking, if he had to say so himself.

"Can you stop staring me down, it's gross," the brunette growled.

Eyes widening slightly, the Veterinarian remained emotionless but averted his eyes. He also took note that the brunette had quite sharp canines, too sharp and pronounced for any human to have unless they buy implants but the teeth looked natural and untainted. Takano then continued staring at the camera as to give a hint on why he was staying.

Clicking his tongue, both photos were deleted in an instant, about to thank the brunette for finally deleting the photos the pale man spoke first. "You move too much when you stand still, it ruined the whole image."

Taken aback, as green eyes glared at him. The twenty eight year old was silent for what seemed like a minute.

"I'm very sorry for taking your picture without your permission," the shorter male bowed to add to his apology. "I'll ask next time, Takano-sensei".

Thoroughly confused, the Veterinarian never liked his picture being taken and when it was taken by company photographers he would always ask for the magazine company to not publish his picture for he would like to live a quiet and peaceful life. So not every person knew how his face looked like. Beginning to question if the brunette that stood before him was a stalker, kind of shed some light on why the shorter man was in a tree but not explain why he didn't run after being caught or the undeniable fact that the man was also rudely talking to him as if the brunette despised the Vet. even though they never met.

"How do you know my name?" Takano questioned.

Raising an eyebrow, "Really? The great Veterinarian of the century just did not ask me how I knew his name... annnnd it was on your ID tag," pointing to the laminated card clipped to the Vet's pant's pocket.

Unsure how the brunette was able to see such small writing from a far distance with the moonlight as the only light source left the raven haired man dumbfounded. Ignoring the build up of questions, Takano noticed how the shorter male's eyes remained pinprick, Takano knew the brunette did not take a liking to him. The pupils were still too small for any human unless they were under some medical complication but it didn't seem like the case. For the brunette seemed lively.

"That's a good eye you got there," the vet hummed in confirmation.

Slightly jumping at the comment, the brunette looked away, frown deepening, "Runs in the family."

The man hummed, "Still why would you call me 'The great veterinarian of the century.' if you haven't seen my work because I haven't seen you around the clinic?"

Stiffening with a slight cherry blush growing, the brunette gave a awkward laugh, "Your on every pet owner's mind and recommendation list to take their pet for a check up."

"Is that so? Then do you have a pet that needs to be checked up?"

Glaring green eyes glowed brightly under the moonlight helped to show Takano the small flames of annoyance in the brunette's eyes.

"No, I don't put I know people who do and they won't shut up about your looks and talent," the man hissed.

"Good enough explanation, well thank you for deleting those photos and for ap-"

"Who cares, you ruined a perfectly good shot if you hadn't stood there," the brunette cut off with venom in his words.

Feeling irritated at his acquaintance's words, for Takano was left clueless of a man hiding up in a tree just to take a picture. He had enough of the grumpy brunette's nonsense and bid the man farewell, for he had sleep to catch up on.

"Hope we don't have to meet again," the pale man said with a wave.

Giving the brunette once last glance, Takano couldn't help but notice as the brunette walked away from the tree a mere foot before three stray cats emerged from the thicket, almost simultaneously. Raising an eyebrow in confusion, the Veterinarian continued to stare as the strays meowed in unison toward the brunette.

Taking notice to the sudden appearance of three cats behind him, the pale man raised his arms into the air as to make himself seem bigger, the brunette then yelled out, "GET OUT OF HERE!' Shaking his arms as he yelled in irritation like it was an often occurrence.

The three strays scattered as they then feared the grumpy man but one cat was on the slower side and had a slight limp to its step as it ran off. Looking back at the brunette, Takano could notice how the photographer was also eyeing the limping cat. Emerald eyes looked up at honey orbs and with one last look or annoyance the brunette turned on his heel and walked off.

Unable to ignore feline in need, Takano waited until the brunette was out of sight before approaching the injured feline. Picking up the cat before it ran off and caused more damage, Takano straightened himself before feeling a small thump behind his head.

Turning around while cradling the injured cat, Takano noticed a very thin and small chained necklace dangling around a small tree branch. It held a coin that was etched with a cat paw and a fish-shaped pendant hanged next to the coin. Examining the silver accessory, Takano flipped the coin around and read the characters 'Ritsu' carved onto it.

Believing that the necklace belonged to the brunette he just encountered, the Veterinarian pocketed the necklace and was on his way home, preparing to do a at home evaluation on the cat.

* * *

On the next day, Takano couldn't find any information on the man for one; he didn't know the man. Two; the Veterinarian didn't even know the brunette's name except for the possibility of it being the name etched on the coin. Unable to find a way to contact the mysterious brunette. Takano rested before he was called in for work because one of his co-workers has came down with the flu.

Entering the clinic on his day off, left the man a tad irritated and apathetic for he was already use to these kinds of things. In his kind of field he had to be ready for anything. Takano walked into the main lobby with the pendant placed within his coat pocket and stray cat in arms. Thinking that maybe if he went back to the where he met the brunette he would probably meet him again and hopefully find a home for the stray he found last night.

About to say his greetings to his co-worker, the Veterinarian's eyes shifted and he paused in speech for the familiar brunette was smiling and conversing with the receptionist seeming as if they were old friends catching up with each other.

Noticing the prestigious veterinarian standing at the doorway, Kisa smiled brightly and waved the man over.

Handing the stray cat to a nurse, the confused Veterinarian walked up to the pair. "Good Afternoon, Kisa," Takano greeted with a small nod of his head.

"Good Afternoon Takano-san! Meet my new friend Onodera Ritsu. Ritsu, Takano Masamune." The receptionist introduced with a smile.

"Nice to meet you." the two adults bowed and said in unison.

"Ricchan came to ask you a question," the short man stated with enthusiasm. Noticing how the brunette had a forced smile as the receptionist said the nickname, Takano just continues as if it were normal. "Yes?"

Grabbing the Veterinarian's sleeve the brunette pulled the apathetic man aside out of earshot of the receptionist. "Did you see a necklace near the area we met last night?" the brunette whispered already getting to the point.

Staring at the brunette with wide eyes, the Veterinarian just pulled out the necklace as he stared into the dark slits of the brunette eyes, resembling a reptile or feline, with the same glow of crystal green. Snatching the the necklace out of Takano's hand, the Photographer immediately latched the necklace around his neck and tucking it within his collared shirt.

"Thank you, I'll be taking my leave now," the brunette said as he waved a goodbye to the receptionist and casting a low key glare at the Veterinarian. As if Takano were the one who took the silver pendant. Just as Ritsu turned to head towards the exit. The clear double doors to the front office slammed open with a loud thump. Causing a whole jump in the lobby.

"Takano-sensei! How are you!" A bright eyed man asked quite enthusiastically for his age.

Raising an eyebrow, the Veterinarian shifted his gaze towards the brunette to only see that the young man was twelve feet away from his original position. Hiding behind a chair as if he were an animal who had been spooked.

Noticing how the raven haired man's attention was focused on the lobby's corner the well dressed intruder focused his attention as well.

"Hmmm..." The man pondered as he squinted to clarify his sight into that single corner "Oh... Onodera! Good afternoon! What brings you here!"

Slowly rising from behind a cushioned chair, a uncomfortable smile was upon the brunette's pale face.

"Ah... Isaka-san, kon-konnichiwa," the brunette greeted awkwardly with a subtle bow and no eye contact of what-so-ever.

"Awww, what's with that pitiful greeting be more happy we've known each other for a while now!" The man known as Isaka argued.

"N-No thank you," the brunette declined.

Seeing as an awkward silence overwhelmed the lobby with a clueless receptionist and Veterinarian on stand by.

"Um... Isaka-san, how do you know Ricchan?"

"I was good friends with his father..." Isaka stated then halted.

Eyeing the business man, Takano asked "Was?"

"Sadly he and his wife died in a terrible fire," Isaka answered with head hanged low in respect.

The veterinarian had to admit it was a rare sight to the his bubbly boss holding a sorrowful expression. "Takano-san!" The receptionist whispered in worry shaking his head towards the lone brunette in the corner.

Having to completely forget the exist of the pale Photographer, Takano glanced at the brunette for a quick second. The man's face remained solid but his brown bangs shielded his eyes in the shadow. Leaving the brunette be, Takano tried to change the topic, "Isaka, what brings you here anyway?"

"Just checking on one of my best clinic's in Tokyo! That's all!" Unconvinced, Takano gave the man a knowingly eye as a sign to say there's more.

"Well, this clinic receives a lot of patients more than any other and I think it's a great time to let this place have a break and-"

Interrupting the business man before he speaks any further, "No. I already have a filled schedule this week so no breaks."

"Too late~!" The man chimed.

Eye twitching in irritation, Takano was about to speak before being interrupted. "Monday we're going flower viewing!"

"But isn't flower viewing season over?" Kisa asked in confusion, "The Sakura pedals are already falling and becoming leaves. Also we already went flower viewing too."

"Who cares! It's always good to take a break every once in a while," Isaka commented.

Pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance, remembering the brunettes's existence, Takano glanced up towards the brunette. To only notice that the Photographer was already halfway out the door.

Grabbing the pale man's collar while not even batting an eye nor turning his smiling face away from his two employees.

"Good thing you're here Onodera, you can be our photographer," Isaka said while keeping a firm grip on the brunette's collar.

"I decline."

"Don't say that! Or do you want me to visit you at your apartment?" The business man said with a slightly dark aura hanging over him. Causing the brunette to break in a sweat and squeak in fear.

"Nevermind! What time should I arrive?"

"Great! Tomorrow at noon."

* * *

 **Soo... along side Sleeping Sakura, I'll be also writing Eight Lives(I know with my busy schedule and the undeniable fact that I'm taking summer college classes this year (-_-;), I'm an idiot 0v0 but can't help it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ and I don't want to abandon stories -v-**

 **Any who! ^v^ I hope you all enjoyed(Not the greatest chapter but...** **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯** **) and finally for the first time I have planned out later chapters for both Sleeping Sakura and Eight Lives. Still can't say that I'll be able to update in a month X3**

 **Not going to care about grammar for as of now, I'll be sleeping because it's 3am where I live XP**

 **Bye! (-w-)/**


End file.
